Suspected
by kensi54382
Summary: Kensi's POV. Granger has been murdered and Kensi is the main suspect.
1. Chapter 1

I was home. Finally. Slowly, I walked inside my house, trying to avoid giving myself more pain than I was already in. I dropped my bag onto the couch, intending to deal with it tomorrow, and went straight to bed.

That night, I had nightmares. In Afghanistan, I had killed the 'White Ghost', a terrorist wanted in several different countries for espionage and murder, among other things. I had also been in an explosion that I knew had been on purpose. Not by our enemies, but by Owen Granger himself. Now, the explosion and the shooting mixed together in my dreams, always ending with me dead. Each nightmare woke me, and it took me a long time to get back to sleep. When I finally did, my alarm woke me, and I found that I couldn't get back to sleep. So I got up and started my day.

After breakfast, I went to see Deeks. I thought that maybe he was angry with me, but I had to put up with it so I could deal with some things. I knocked on the apartment door, and was surprised when it opened a few seconds later. I couldn't believe my eyes. Deeks was grinning from ear to ear as he looked me over. His grin faded when he noticed my injuries, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he invited me in.

"Welcome home Kens. I missed you." Deeks gave me a light kiss and a hug.

"I missed you too Deeks," I said.

"How are you?"

"Glad to be home."

Deeks took my hand and led me to the couch. I sat down while he made coffee and brought it to the couch.

"Thanks," I said as I took a mug from him.

"Are you home for good Kens?"

"Yes."

"What about work?" he asked me hopefully, and I realised how much he had hated working alone. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"No. I have another week off."

"But you are coming back, right?"

"Yes."

A sudden knock on the door stopped the conversation and Deeks stood. He smiled at the visitor but frowned almost immediately when he heard something.

"Kens, can you come here?"

I stood and limped over to Deeks, seeing Sam and Callen at the door.

"Hey guys."

Sam nodded at me. "You need to come with us Kensi." Sam looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else. "Willingly. I don't want to have to arrest you Kensi."

"Arrest me? Why?"

"We need you to answer some questions about Granger's murder."

"Murder? Wait, Granger's dead? When? He was alive when he dropped me off at home last night."

"About one last night. You were the last one to see him alive."

"You aren't suggesting Kensi killed him, are you?" asked Deeks.

"I know she didn't, but he isn't convinced." Sam pointed at Callen.

Deeks looked ready to hit Callen. "Alright. Lets go." I kissed Deeks and followed Sam and Callen out the door.

* * *

I sat down in the interrogation room at the boatshed with Sam. I couldn't help but think of the last time I had been here. Granger had accused me of murdering my father's friends. Callen was outside, watching on the monitor. I had a feeling that they were going to play good cop, bad cop with me.

"Where were you last night at one Kensi?" Sam asked me.

"In bed, at home. No-one was there."

"Do you want Granger dead?"

"No." I was lying, but I didn't want anyone to know what had happened to me.

"Did you see him last night?"

"Yes, he dropped me off at home around ten last night."

"Why did he drop you off?"

"I just got off a plane from Afghanistan and I was tired."

"What were you doing in Afghanistan?" Sam sounded shocked. "Surely you weren't on vacation in a war zone."

"I was on an assignment."

"What assignment?"

"I can't tell you that. Ask Hetty."

Sam started to ask me another question, but the door burst open and Callen barged in, closely followed by Deeks.

"What are you doing Deeks?" asked Sam.

"I'm here to represent Kensi." He sat down next to me.

"She didn't ask for a lawyer," said Callen. He glared at me.

"She doesn't have to."

I smiled, touched by Deeks' sweetness. "Thank you Deeks."

"Whatever. Kensi, why were you in Afghanistan? I don't want to hear that it's classified either," said Callen.

"She already answered the question. Move on." Deeks glared at Callen.

An hour later, and I was feeling really hurt. Sam was trying to stop Callen from angrily interrogating me, but he wasn't getting anywhere. I was so sick of it, and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"You killed Granger because he sent you away from Deeks!" yelled Callen.

My tears finally spilled over. I jumped out of my seat angrily and yanked my top up.

"You want to know what I was doing? I was sent to kill a terrorist, which I did! On the same day, I was blown up! These scars are from that explosion! Are you happy? If not, here's something else for you to think about! Granger set up the explosion to kill me because he couldn't do it any other way. Am I glad he's dead? Yes! Did I do it? No! But I would love to congratulate the person that did kill him. They've done the world a huge favour. I'm quite sure that you wanted him dead too!" I dropped my top down as my tears flowed down my face. "Since I'm not under arrest, I'm going."

Deeks stood as I walked out. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

I heard Sam say 'Deeks is right, you know. You crossed a line there' as I walked past the monitor and out into the parking lot with Deeks right behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Deeks' apartment, I curled up on the couch and cried, ignoring the pain in my body, although I knew I would regret it later. But I didn't care right now. I wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground, never to be seen again.

"Kensi?" asked Deeks gently.

I looked up at Deeks through my tears. "What Deeks?"

"Sit up. Have some tea."

"Thanks." I wiped my eyes and sipped at the tea.

"Don't worry about him honey. Let Sam and I deal with Callen. I'll talk to Hetty and fix all of this. Alright?"

I nodded. Deeks took the tea from my trembling hands and then pulled me close, hugging me while I sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

"Miss Blye?" That was Hetty. She had come to Deeks' apartment ten minutes ago and had been trying to get me to talk to her. I didn't want to.

"Kens, it's okay." Deeks was sitting next to me, rubbing gentle circles on my back to calm me down. "Hetty is here to help. She understands that you didn't do anything wrong, and she is going to deal with Callen after you talk to her. You just have to talk to her."

I finally looked at Hetty. "Okay," I said quietly.

"Tell me what happened in Afghanistan." Hetty relaxed in her chair. "Take your time."

I sat up slowly, feeling the pain from earlier in my stomach and chest. Deeks wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him for comfort and support.

Taking a deep breath, I began talking. "Well, I arrived in Afghanistan early. I got settled and then Granger showed up. He gave me a sniper rifle and told me what my mission was. I didn't want to do it, but I kept my mouth shut. He waited while I checked out the weapon and then left again."

"What happened next?"

"I did some target practice with the rifle for a few days. Then I was told that the task force had found the 'White Ghost'. I spent a few hours each day over a two week period scoping out the target's home. After two weeks, I finally got my chance. I took the shot and got him through the head. On the way back to the camp, there was..."

I stopped talking, flashbacks taking over for a few minutes.

"Kensi?" whispered Deeks. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and cuddled up closer to Deeks.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes," I whispered. "On the way back to the camp, there was an explosion. My companion was killed. He was a father with a seven year old daughter at home. I was left on the side of the road. I don't know what happened next. My memory's a little fuzzy on some things." I wiped my eyes and continued. "I woke up in the base's hospital almost three days after the explosion. A doctor told me that I was lucky to be alive after that explosion, not that he had to. When I got out of the hospital, I asked around and found out that the bomb had been purposefully put there to kill me. The witnesses all gave the same description- Granger."

"Mr Hanna mentioned that while he was questioning you, he saw some scars and injuries." Hetty's tone of voice told me that she wanted to see for herself.

I gingerly stood up with Deeks' help and lifted up my top, revealing scars from the explosion. "There's more of them. They cover most of my body," I said quietly.

"Tell me what happened with Mr Callen." Hetty helped me to sit down again.

"He has become a horrible person." I started to shake as I sobbed.

"That is an understatement actually." I could hear anger and disgust in Hetty's voice. "What did he do?"

"He doesn't believe that I didn't kill Granger. And he wants me to say I did."

Deeks jumped in. "He pushed her too far Hetty. It's already hard enough for her to deal with everything that's happened to her. She doesn't need this too."

"I agree with you Mr Deeks. I'll deal with him this afternoon. Kensi, I want you to forget about everything so you can recover. I know you're in pain, I can see it when you walk and move."

Hetty was right. All I wanted to do was sleep. "I will Hetty. Thank you for everything."

Hetty gave me a hug, which was a big surprise, and then left the apartment. I waited for Deeks to come back to the couch before telling him my thoughts.

"I want to shower before I sleep though Deeks." I let him pick me up and carry me to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to have a warm, relaxing bath. With bubbles and a back rub." He put me down to run the water.

"A back rub?"

"Yes. From me. Unless you're shy?"

"No, its okay." Truthfully, I didn't want Deeks to see me undressed because of the scars covering my body.

Deeks' smile was so gorgeous that I managed to forget about my fears. I peeled off my clothes and climbed into the bath with some help from Deeks. The water was perfect and soothing. I was feeling so much better already, and it only got better when Deeks took his t-shirt off and started to rub my back. He was so gentle, and, apart from a single gasp, he made no mention of the injuries he saw. I was grateful for that since I didn't need anymore reminders. I smiled happily as Deeks gently caressed by back and hair.

"That feels nice Deeks." I smiled.

"Is it too hard for you sweetie?"

"No. Its nice. You're really gentle."

"Thank you Kens."

"Its really relaxing. But, I think I'm getting tired."

"Okay." Deeks stood up and grabbed a towel. "Need help?"

"Just to stand up." I grabbed Deeks' hand and slowly got up. "Thank you."

After I dried myself, Deeks helped me to his bed. I put my head against the pillows, almost falling asleep. Deeks sat next to me, and I cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around me, keeping me warm until I snuggled up under the blankets.


End file.
